Fall From Glory
by izuniias
Summary: From being the Victor of the 66th Hunger Games, to being hunted by the Capitol, life just went into a downwards spiral for Kenna Humphrys. She just prayed that the fall wouldn't hurt. (Violence, Character Death [it IS the Hunger Games], OC-centric really.)


I remember it as if it were yesterday. My final reaping. Like the other boys and girls of District Twelve, I hoped any name, other than mine, would get picked. The Reaping had not started yet, since everyone was still getting sorted into their age groups, while anyone older than 18 was escorted on the sideline to watch. Unless you were on your deathbed, it was mandatory to watch.

Looking up towards the stage, Our escort, a short man named Atmos, stood still. His hair was dyed a blinding white, with blue glitter scattered on the white locks. He wore a silver metallic suit, accompanied by black cuffs, his black dress shoes shined underneath the sun. He also wore a shade of pale blue lipstick, the same shade of eyeliner to match.

It was painfully obvious as to how out of place he was, compared to the usual dark brown or black hair and grey eyes, that belonged to most people in Twelve.

The Cheshire grin he wore on his face was both angering and unnerving. He knew how unhappy everyone was at being here. Then again he probably found some kind of entertainment in it.

Entertainment. That's all the Capitol thought of the games. They wouldn't even blink as the Districts' children's blood was shed.

Soon enough, everyone was ordered to quiet down(not like it wasn't silent anyway). Mayor Undersee stood quietly, and then next to him was the only living Victor, Haymitch Abernathy.

Mayor Undersee stepped up to the dark grey podium, clearing his throat before saying the same speech as he did every year. He talked about the Rebellion, then the Dark Days, and then how the Hunger Games were created to punish the Rebels.

Now it was the 66th Reaping. Soon Atmos took his place in the front of the microphone, arms folded in front of him.

"Welcome everyone," Atmos greeted,"I've decided to switch things up and the male tribute will be chosen first."

It wasn't a surprise, since he did this ever since he became the District's escort, which was after the Second Quarter Quell, but, the boys' side still tensed up as the Escort walked towards the bowl filled with names.

Reaching into the bowl, he mixed his hand througout the various slips of paper, before making his selection.

"Asher Humphrys."

My heart dropped and I felt like I had swallowed lead.

My younger brother stood there frozen, the others around him parted to the sides, allowing him to walk.

"Well come along," Atmos spoke,"We don't have all day now."

He snapped out of his trance. He walked from his place all the way to the stage, a forlorn look on his face.

I was in the front, being 18, and I could see how afraid he was. I had to resist looking away after he sent me a weak smile.

"Now for our female tribute," Atmos announced, sounding more energetic since we were closer to being done. I didn't blame him, I didn't want to be here either.

"Our female tribute is," He paused for a moment, as if wanting to keep the suspense high,"...is Kenna Humphrys."

My fists clenched at my sides, and I heard my mother's cries as my father attempted to comfort her. Then the oldest of the three of us, Nathaniel, stood stiffly at their side.

When I arrived on stage, Atmos looked at me, asking,"Now I am I correct in assuming that you two are brother and sister?"

At my slow nod, The Capitolite's grin widened if even possible,"Well isn't that exciting?"

He got no response. Not from me, Asher, nor the rest of the district. Instead everyone kissed their pointer, middle, and ring fingers and held them up in the air.

In Twelve, this was the symbol of goodbye to a loved one, and that was when reality sunk in.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Atmos beamed,"The best of luck to you both in the arena."

Asher and I shook hands with the Capitol's anthem playing in the background.

* * *

Once we stepped inside the Justice Building, I let out a sigh of resignation. I was only one year away from being free from these Reapings. My name was in there 7 times, compared to the others who applied for the Tessera.

My family weren't too bad off, since my father owned the Butcher Shop, so I didn't apply for them like the other kids did.

"Kenna!" I heard Asher shout as soon as he saw me.

I didn't say anything, but I hugged him tightly, his small arms wrapping around me.

"Kenna, I'm scared," I heard him whisper,"You know what happens to kids from Twelve in there don't you?"

I nodded slowly,"Yeah, but you'll have me there, I'll protect you,"I promised. The whole district knew what happened to those kids. We weren't like Districts 1 nor 2, who seemed to breed careers, kids that trained before the Games. We didn't get any special attention or training what so ever. In reality, I was terrified at the thought, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

When we were finally allowed visitors, the first one was our family. Our parents and the front and Nathaniel behind them.

My father was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had some good muscle on his arms mostly from carrying large pieces of meat around all day. There was a thin layer of stubble on his face. Then he had coal black hair(ha coal) and dark brown eyes.

My mother was a stark contrast from him. She was petite in height, but she was no pushover. But she was still the kindest woman I've ever met. With her brown hair in a pixie cut. She had light brown hair, with green eyes, a little odd for living in Twelve, but it made her unique.

The oldest, Nathaniel, or Nathan, was almost as tall as our Father. They were very similar in looks too. His black hair was kept neatly, eyes brown like our father. He was 19, already working in the Butcher Shop. Since he was considered an adult, his name was no longer put into the bowl, I envied him for that.

With a cry, my mother wrapped her arms around the both of us, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Why did it have to be you two?" She asked with a sob, having already cried at the Reaping,"Not my children!"

When she had let go, it was our father's turn to embrace us. Instead of feeling like a tribute for the Hunger Games, I felt like a little girl, one who was getting comforted by her father after having a bad dream. I didn't want to let go. But I had too, eventually.

My little brother did the same.

Then our Father embraced us both together, before saying,"Be careful with who you trust. Keep each other safe."

We both nodded.

Our family was the only people to visit us before we left.

* * *

 **so if anybody wanted a backstory as to why I wrote this, it's because I saw that there was no named victor for the 66th Hunger Games,and I decided 'hey! let's write a story about it!' now here we are.  
**

 **I'm probably not going to delve too much into the main storyline of the Hunger Games because, since this is a more OC-centric fic. There will be bits and pieces here and there though.**

 **Welp, I hope everyone liked it and until the next chapter! (whenever that is lmao)**


End file.
